Traditional vehicle seating assemblies are often constructed based on size constraints of an interior cabin, as well as meeting design requirements. The present invention provides a robust seating arrangement using minimal material, and at the same time provides safer seat components that aid in protecting a passenger during a collision event, expedites the time to manufacture the seat, and lessens the possibility of injury to a manufacturer during installation.